


Door

by Icypearls



Series: i'm dating an alien [17]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Just...something nice after last night, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: After staying the night at the beach house, Sheena tries to surprise Pearl in her room.





	

Sheena stood in front of the temple door. She had awoken to an empty house, minus a sleeping Steven, and after waiting for someone to appear, had decided to investigate. The warp pad still freaked her out a little, so she walked around it. Pearl said it wouldn’t activate unless one of the gems were there, but she hadn’t wanted to chance it, either. Now she examined the door. A five pointed star was on it, a gem in each point. A pink one was at the top, a purple one to the left, a cream colored one on the right, and a red and blue one on the bottom. 

She could match nearly all of them to one of the gems that lived in the beach house. The pink one matched Steven, the purple one matched Amethyst, and the cream colored one looked like Pearl’s, but the red and blue ones she couldn’t quite figure out. Gems that matched Garnet were missing. She frowned. Maybe these were other gems who weren’t here anymore, like Rose. She looked at her phone to check the time, groaning when she realized she had already missed half her shift. 

The door didn’t have an apparent handle. Anytime she someone had approached it, it just opened on its own. She ran her hands along the door, trying to find an opening, but none were readily available. If she could sneak in somehow and surprise Pearl…she grinned, redoubling her efforts to find the door opening.

Just as she was pushing the gems to see if they would work as a key code, the door split open. She stood, hand still in the air, looking at Pearl. “What are you doing?” Pearl asked, stepping through and letting the door close behind her.

Sheena blinked. That hadn’t looked like any room she had ever been in. Had there been fountains? “I was trying to surprise you,” she said, slowly turning toward Pearl. “Thought it would be fun but I couldn’t figure out how to open the door.”

“You can’t. The door only responds to corresponding gems. Like so.” Pearl walked up to the door, her gem glowing, and the cream colored gem on the door glowed, too. It split open, again revealing the room behind it. 

From the doorway, it looked expansive. Fountains of water poured down into a pool appeared to continue down, until Sheena couldn’t see anymore. Ribbons that appeared to be both ethereal and tangible floated above the fountain. “That’s your room?” Sheena asked, stepping forward. A hand on her arm stopped her, and the door slid shut. 

“It is.” Pearl smiled. “It’s one of my favorite places to be.”

“We could go now,” Sheena said, already turning toward the door.

Pearl shook her head. “My room is…not the place. The water is constantly moving and pulling things down into Amethyst’s room.” She glanced at the door, scrunching her mouth in thought. “Though if we were careful…Steven did take Connie in, once.”

Sheena glanced at the door again, the blue and red gemstone’s catching her eye. “Wait, you said your gem opens the door to your room, right?” Pearl nodded. “Then how does Garnet get in? Her color isn’t here.”

Pearl’s mouth fell open for a second, her eyes wide. Then she shook her head. “I think it would be best to ask Garnet that. She would…that is, I wouldn’t want her angry with me again so soon.”

“I’m sure you’re hard to stay angry at,” Sheena said. She put her hand on Pearl’s cheek, leaning in to kiss her. Pearl’s hands rested on Sheena’s shoulders, gripping tightly at the fabric of her shirt as she moved closer. She did her best to remember to allow Sheena time to breathe, but when they separated, she was still breathless. “That never gets old,” she said, resting her forehead against Pearl’s gem. 

“Is it safe to look now?” Steven’s voice asked. Sheena and Pearl both turned toward the sound, seeing Steven standing in the living room, his arm over his eyes.

Pearl’s face flushed blue. “Oh, Steven, yes. I’m sorry, I thought you were asleep.”

He lowered his arm, a smile on his face. “It’s okay.” He made his way to them, pulling them into a group hug. “You’re still not as bad as Ruby and Sapphire.”

“Who?” Sheena asked, looking between Steven and Pearl.

With a sigh, Pearl shook her head. “Garnet should explain,” she said. “It isn’t really our place.”

Sheena looked back to the door, seeing the red and blue gems. “Oh, okay.” Then she took a deep breath, looking at Pearl and Steven. “Well, how about we go out for breakfast, hm? My treat?”

“Yeah! Come on, Pearl.” Steven and Sheena both looked at her, and she rolled her eyes.

“Oh, alright. Let’s go.”

Steven ran slightly ahead as Pearl and Sheena walked out the door, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place directly following Age. As always, let me know what you think.


End file.
